Monster hunter: The rampaging brute
by Seregios
Summary: Sky is a regular monster hunter who doesnt often encounter much problems with his job. One day, he's asked by the chief of Sutā village to train her son as a monster hunter. Sky was very happy that he had been chosen for this and went to train as fast as possible. Everything was fine. But another hunter somewhere out there encounters a big problem... (This is my first story)
1. Chapter 1: An apprentice

**Intro**

It was a normal morning on the deserted island located near Moga village. The herbivores eating their grass and the colorful bird wyverns lying near the stream. Suddenly a small, purple and orange colored dinosaur emerges from its den. It's a Jaggi. A thirsty one. It sneaks past the resting bird wyverns and pads to the river side. The Jaggi looks around, then lowers its head and starts to drink. After it's done drinking it looks strangely at the water. Something is causing the water to be distorted. Instinctively the Jaggi walks away from the water, knowing that something is coming. Rocks start to shake and alerted birds fly away from their previous resting spots. Now the bird wyverns start to make a run for it too. Then, the one who´s causing all this panic finally shows its face. A gigantic, brute dinosaur storms into the open spot where the Jaggi had just been drinking in peace. The dinosaur's muscles are swollen, revealing old battle scars. Salvia drips down from the monster´s jaws. It is very hungry and ready to eat the first thing it sees, alive or dead. Suddenly, a tiny deer-like creature with dark pelt and white spots runs out of a bush. The brute dinosaur is ready to attack, but then another thing appears from the same bush. It's an exhausted hunter. "You stupid Kelbi, stop running so I can get your horns!" The hunter yells before trying to catch his breath. He puts his hands on his knees and looks at the ground "I'll never be able to make those ancient potions I needed…" He sighed. A shadow covers the hunter and his eyes widen. Slowly, he starts to look up. He is now standing face to face with the battle-scarred dinosaur. It lets out an ear-shredding roar as a sign that the battle has begun….

**Chapter one: An apprentice**

A white Palico runs swiftly through the crowds in Sutā village, a village that is known for their clear skies during nighttime, allowing everyone to see millions of stars. The Palico enters a house and pads upstairs to see a hunter with brown hair, sleeping softly…. "WAKE UP, IT'S YOUR BIG DAY TODAY, MEW!" The hunter is startled by the sudden yelling and hits his head to a book shelve hanging over his bed. "OUCH! My head! Urgh, what is your problem?!" The hunter asked annoyed. The Palico dashes to the hunter's desk and pulls out a letter from the drawer. "Don't you remember, Sky? You were picked out to be the mentor of the village chief's son" Suddenly remembering, Sky tries to get up, but hits his head once again. "You're a really handy person, mew" The Palico said sarcastically. Sky grunted and signaled the Palico to leave the room so he could dress up. When he was all done, he went outside and smelled the fresh flower scent of the village. Then he looked at the spot where the chief would usually sit, but she wasn't there. Sky knew why; the chief was probably preparing her son for the hunting with the best armor she could buy. Sky waited a while and then finally the chief came out with her son by her side. The chief is a blonde, long haired woman wearing a pink dress with flowers on it Her son is also blond, but short haired. Once she approached Sky, she greeted him. "Hello Sky. Sorry I'm later than promised. You see, I didn't really know about what armor I was going to pick for my son, so I asked the man at the armory. Then I had to hear out a lecture about all elemental resistances and other things." "Haha, don't worry about it. I know he can talk a lot, but he's doing it to help us." The white Palico suddenly appears from behind Sky. The chief looks at the Palico. "Who's that?" she asked. "Oh that's Blake. My minion." He started grinning at Blake. Blake became furious but knew he didn't want to flip out in front of the chief. "First of all, I'm your COMPANION. And I can speak for myself, thank you very much." Sky looked at the chief nodding that she may go. The chief nodded back and padded away from her son and Sky. Blake went off to do his own things. Now Sky was alone with his new apprentice.

"So….. What's your name?" Sky wondered. "I'm Ian" He replied. "Well then, Ian. Today you're gonna be an official monster hunter! I remember when I first started hunting. It felt great. Finally freedom and finally paid for the things you like to do … Err, but this is about you of course, not me. Let's start of by hunting Gargwa's while I teach you the basics, okay?" Ian's eyes glistered and he began to jump a little, so excited to learn the ways of a hunter immediately. But Ian had never heard of a Gargwa. He pictured a flesh eating worm. Or even a giant dragon! "What is a Gargwa?" he asked "Is it like a dragon? Or an octopus with 7000 tentacles, each reinforced with 8000 tiny teeth!?" Sky looked at Ian and frowned. "No its an fat bird as big as a bear who run away when hearing the softest sounds." Ian looked at Sky with an _'are you kidding me '_look on his face "But…" He stammered "But why would we want to hunt those? They don't cause damage or natural disasters!" Sky laughed "No but their eggs taste very good with salt!"

Sometime later Ian and Sky arrived at their hunting ground. The ancestral steppe. It's a beautiful steppe with yellowish grass everywhere and sometimes tiny rivers cross the paths. A grey herbivore dinosaur was eating the grass. "That there is called an Aptanoth. They mean no harm to us but their meat is often used to make some well-done steaks." Ian studied the eating dinosaur. "I knew that. I have never seen one in the wild before, though. Oh, and where are we going to find those fat birds?" Sky looked around and saw three paths. He studied each carefully and then pointed at the path in the middle as a sign they had to go there. "How could you tell this is the right way?" "Well if you pay good attention you'll notice things like feathers or footprints. Like this right here" Sky got on his knees to show Ian the footprint. "See? That's definitely from a Gargwa" Sky sniffed the footprint. "And it's fresh, too!" Ian looked oddly at Sky who now had mud on his nose. Sky wiped it off and starting laughing. A rustling sound came from a nearby bush and a tweeting sound was made. Sky quickly signaled Ian to get on the ground. Out of the bush came a medium-sized, yellow with brown bird. It sniffed the air for danger and luckily for the two hunters the wind was in opposite direction. The bird ran to a patch of grass, plucked it and ran back into the bush. Sky got up. "When there's one, there's always more. Lets follow that bird."


	2. Chapter 2: An egg-celent hunt

**Chapter 2: An egg-celent hunt**

The two hunters slowly followed the Gargwa into the bushes. When they had walked for a while they were starting to hear lots of bird noises

"This must be their gather place…" Sky whispered as he slowly continued his pace. Suddenly he stops and peeks through one of the bushes. There, in an open clearing are 9 Gargwas, just eating and drinking. Not suspecting anything at all.

"Alright, Ian. You see that nest over there? Just sneak towards it and grab the biggest egg you can find"

Ian looked confused at sky.

"Wait, you're just going to let me go? Without giving instructions?"

Sky nodded dryly. Ian let out a sigh and began to sneak closer to the nest. He knew that within a few inches he would be able to grab the egg and get out of there before one of the birds knew it. He got closer…. And closer….Until it was the perfect moment to grab the egg. But he hesitated, he was nervous and didn't want to let his mentor down. He reached his hand out but he didn't really know if he was doing it right.

"Uhh…" Ian accidently let the Gargwa's hear him and within seconds he was surrounded by the flock of birds. One of the bigger Gargwa's was standing in front, now coming closer. The bird let out a goose-like sound and started pecking on Ian's head. The other Gargwas started doing the same thing.

"Close your eyes, Ian!" Sky shouted. Just when Ian had closed his eyes he heard a loud noise. He opened his eyes to see that most of the Gargwas had fallen over. One was still standing but he suddenly ran into a tree and also fell.

"Flash bomb." Sky explained. "A good hunter always carries a few of those in case things start to go wrong." Ian was lying on the ground but quickly got up after the attack of the Gargwa's had stopped.

"Sorry I screwed up…" Ian looked at his mentor's eyes, waiting for his judgment. But Sky didn't seem mad at all.

"It's just a mistake. And now we have the time to take more than one egg. Let's get started"

When Sky had stopped talking, one of the Gargwas just stood up again. And others quickly started to follow its lead. Sky looked at the Gargwas for a few seconds, figuring what to do next.

"Okay….. New plan. Grab those eggs and run. Run like you never ran before. See it as an exercise."

Before Ian could respond to this sudden change of plan, Sky already started running towards the eggs. Ian couldn't do anything besides grabbing one as well and run. The two hunters both ran away from the angry Gargwas , both holding the eggs carefully.

"This is going good, I don't think they are chasing us!" Sky yelled in victory. But then Sky and Ian both stopped. In front of them was a dead Aptanoth with bite marks around its throat.

"That wasn't there before was it….?" Ian asked while slowly backing off. And just then, a roar was heard above them. They both looked up to see a big, green, dragon-like creature fly through the sky and it was about to land. Sky knew what he was looking at.

"That's a Rathian! The royal queen! We must go now!"

Ian stared at the majestic wyvern and the wyvern looked back at Ian. The wyvern opens its mouth and a fiery glow comes out. Ian jumps out of the way before a fireball was shot and he just managed to dodge the attack.

"Where are you waiting for? Run!"

Ian starting to hurry to where his mentor stood and together they ran to the same path they took on the way here. But the Rathian was following them.

"Do you think you can carry two eggs, Ian?"

Ian nodded and Sky rolled the egg towards Ian.

"Return these to camp. Don't worry if you drop one. I will stay here and repel this Rathian."

Ian felt doubt but knew he should listen to his mentor so he continued running towards camp.

Another roar was let out by the fierce Rathian. Sky drew his sword and shield made out of iron- and malachite ores. The Rathian fired another fireball but sky blocked it with his shield and starting running towards the wyvern. When he got close, the Rathian turned and slashed her tail around. Sky jumped to the right and swinged his sword, hitting one of the hind legs. The Rathian flinched but didn't give up. She took off to throw in an aerial attack but Sky threw another one of his flash bombs , causing the Rathian to drop and fall on the ground. Sky took his chance and jumped on the wyvern's back. He took out his carving knife and started stabbing the back rapidly. The Rathian roared and tried it's best to shake Sky off but he hold on tight and started stabbing again. The wyvern fell over and Sky jumped off and slashed his sword one last time at the face. The Rathian stood up but almost fell again out of exhaustion. She took off and left the area.

It was at that moment, Sky noticed in the corner of the field was standing Ian. He started walking towards him.

"I thought I told you to bring the eggs to camp" Sky said confused.

"I did bring them to camp. They are all safe. I only came back to see if you needed help but you didn't…..You are going to teach me the things you just did right?"

Sky nodded "Ofcourse! But before we go on any other hunts, I want to speak to the guild. They said there wouldn't be any large monsters around here. Only herbivores and maybe Jaggis. "

Together they walked back to their camps where the eggs were laying in one of the boxes.

"Tomorrow we will eat those eggs with each other if you want, Ian. Maybe it wasn't worth all the running and… pecking…..But…. Those eggs better be damn good."


	3. Chapter 3: 'Events'

**Chapter 3: 'Events'**

The afternoon is normal today in Sutā village. Most people are inside their homes except for an old lady, watering her plants. It is quiet. There is only noise coming from the large building near the village gate. It´s the Sutā village gathering hall, where hunters will come meet others and hunt together. The people running the gathering hall are part of the guild. A large group of people who keep track of all monsters. They are often the first people to find out when there´s an elder dragon on rampage. They also register all quests and the hunters who take the quests. Sky and Ian have returned from their egg hunt and had put the eggs away for later. They entered the gathering hall.

"_Now where is that lady who gave me the quests..?"_ Sky wondered as he looked around the hall. He then started walked towards a girl dressed in red guild clothes.

"Excuse me, miss? "

"_Yes?"_ The lady smiled but it didn't seem like a real smile. As if something has happened and she was still trying to be nice.

Sky began complaining

"_Yeah, I took this quest some time ago and as you can see it says 'main monsters: herbivores and some Jaggi's. We were ambushed by a Rathian. Now that wouldn't be a problem if the quest said danger but it didn't."_

The lady's facial expression turned from smiling to sad.  
_"I am so sorry… We have been very busy lately… We couldn't pay attention to every single quest because of… uhm… 'Events'..."_

Sky looked as if she was speaking nonsense.

"_What do you mean 'events'?!"_ He started his rant "_This is ridiculous! It could've killed us, we weren't aware! The guild should know that it is highly important for a hunter to know wh-"_

"_What kind of events?"_ Sky was interrupted by Ian's question but he didn't continue his rant. He too was curious about the events.

The lady sighed.

"_I can't talk about that now, you should talk to the guild master. He is in the room in the back. Be sure to knock, he doesn't like it when people burst into his quiet room."_

Sky and Ian both hesitated a moment before they went to the back of the hall. They avoided some laughing hunters who were throwing mugs at each other. Clearly drunken, but that's what most hunters do when their hunting squad still needs to pack items for the quest. They approached a wooden door with a sign on it. 'Guild master's room' was what it said. Sky knocked three times on the door and a voice answered.

"_Is it important?"_

Sky thought for a second.

"_Well not THAT important…"_ He answered dryly.

"_Ha! I admire your honesty, come in."_

They opened the door and came into a small room with nothing but a chair, a white rug, a sofa and some lit candles.

"_Welcome to my quiet room!"_ An old man sat in the sofa, looking up at sky and Ian who were still standing in the door opening. _"This is where I get my rest when all the drunken hunters get too much. Well? What are you waiting for, come in!" _The man got up and walked over to his chair to sit. He gestured Sky and Ian to sit on the sofa.

"_So, what brings you two here?"_

Sky started explaining the encounter with the not-mentioned-Rathian and told about what the guild lady said.

"_So she sent us here so you could maybe tell us about those 'events'"_ Sky looked hopefully at the guild master who was deeply thinking now. Then he finally started talking.

"_It's a long story… You two up for it?"_ Sky and Ian quickly nodded.

"_Listen carefully then. It all started when the Popo's from Pokke village started disappearing. Ya know Popo's right? The brown mammoth beasts that help carry things. Anyway, they started doing some research and later found carcasses of the poor fellows… Same thing happened later with moga village's Gargwas. But this time some people were hurt too and that's when we got notified about it. We sent a friend of mine to go fetch Kelbi horns to make ancient potions for the hurt people. But….He never returned and we fear the worst…. We don't know what is behind all this. The hurt people in Moga village are in such condition that they are unable to speak…. We are all very worried and more and more animals are starting to miss from farms. That is why we can't keep track of everything that happends right now. We need to find out what did this and stop it before it causes more trouble." _

With that said, the man's story was finished. He looked at the responses of the hunters but they were not responding at all. They both thought about what could possibly have done this but they couldn't think of anything so fast yet so strong.

"_Do you want us to do research?"_ Sky looked at the guild master, waiting for an answer.

"_No, but there is something else I need"_ The guild master started to smile a bit.

"_Please don't let it be eggs!"_ Ian said while laughing but he quickly stopped when Sky glanced at him.

"_No not eggs, ha! You two discovered a Rathian and we can definitely NOT use one of those at the moment. I want you two to hunt that queen."_

Ian suddenly became very happy and looked at his mentor if he would accept the quest. Sky saw how happy Ian was and started speaking.

"Fine, but you need some training before this. Tomorrow we will hunt something smaller and I will teach you how to use a sword properly… You wanted to be a blade master, right?" Ian nodded, took out his knife and gave it a few swings.

"_Careful now, you don't want to accidently hunt your fingers off"_ Sky said sarcastically. The guild master handed sky and note with on it the quest of the Rathian. It had the word 'DANGER' written on it with big words, implying that there is a possibility of running into another monster. Sky nodded gracefully at the guild master and walked away with Ian. When they got out of the gathering hall they saw Blake walking through the gate. He was covered in some sort of salvia. Blake noticed Sky and Ian both looking at him.

"_Zamtrios. Don't ask." _Blake said without looking them in the eyes. He started walking towards Sky's house and saw a kid laughing at him. He swung his arms forward, causing some of the salvia to fall on the kid's head who then started crying. But Blake didn't care and entered the house.

"_Well that was…"_ Ian was trying to describe what just happened.

"_Special"_ Sky completed Ian's sentence. _"Don't worry, he will be fine. He probably tried hunting alone again to impress the felyne that lives next door… WAIT THAT'S MY HOUSE HE ENTERED! I don't want all the Zamtrios slime on my bed! Sorry Ian, I'm gonna go. See you again tomorrow!" _He ran off and Ian waved at him. He couldn't wait to share the story about the gargwa's and the Rathian at home. He was wondering what Sky wanted to hunt as a training tomorrow. "Better not be any Gargwas."


End file.
